SuperHiros
by 12-Madam-Jordan-Valdez-12
Summary: What will happen when GoGo, Honey Lemon, Tadashi, Hiro, You, Wasabi, and Fred go to New York and meet Percy and Annabeth? Percabeth promised. Hiro x Reader. TADASHILEMON TADASHI X HONEY LEMON... Other PJO ships, including Caleo and others.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, Percy Jackson, I only own the OC's and I don't own you. Okay, so Tadashi isn't dead, Baymax survived, and you are Hiro's girlfriend. Callaghan wanted revenge on Krei and the gang had to stop him. This will be Hiro x Reader. Percabeth will be promised. This takes place right after the battle and after when they found Callaghan's daughter. Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 1: NYC**

 _ **Y/n's Pov:**_

"Oh no, Y/n your leg!" Honey said. I looked down, and sure enough, it was bleeding and was twisted at an odd angle. You became dizzy when you tried to sit up against the building and fell back down. Baymax and Hiro came running over and Hiro started freaking out and Baymax just said, "On a scale from one to ten, how would you rate you pain?" You laughed and said, "Ten." Baymax picked you up, carried you to the policemen, with Hiro right next to you holding your hand, worry written across his face. You said, "Hiro it's ok, I'm not going to die, ok? It's just my leg."

 *****TIMESKIP TO ONE WEEK LATER*****

Remember when I said 'Hiro it's ok, I'm not got to die ok? It's just my leg?' Yeah well a week later I have no left leg and Hiro is worried sick. One day he comes into my lab at STIF, carrying a big long box wih him. "Hiro what's that?" You ask. He just smiles, and says, "Oh, it's nothing much. Just a robotic leg to help you walk." He says while opening the box. You squeal with happiness and hug Hiro. "Oh my God, Hiro! Thank you!" You scream. You put it on, and started walking again. Just then the gang comes in and they all stop to look at your leg. Honey is the first ine to say, "Oh my God Hiro! D'you make this for her! Wow!" They then got out of their shock and bombarded us with questions. Hiro then said, "Guys! How about we take a vacation to New York and relax for a bit." GoGo said, "Sure, we all need a vaca so why not?" We all agreed and then went home to pack. I put on some blue skinny jeans, a f/c shirt with a jean jacket. I grabbed my thick black rimmed nerd glasses on, grabbed my bags, put on your f/c converse shoe, and headed for the Lucky Cat Café.

 *****TIMESKIP TO THE GANGS APARTMENT IN NEW YORK, ACROSS FROM PERCY'S APARTMENT*****

If you said you hated New York, it would be a lie. None of us have been here, so first time for everything. You and Hiro were walking to your apartment that you were sharing for the time you were here. On your way, you ran into a raven haired boy, with sea green eyes, and was holding hands with a blonde, with stormy-grey eyes. "Hey." said Hiro. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." Percy said, and then the girl said, "Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase." I smiled at Annabeth, and then I said, "This is my dorkus boyfriend Hiro Hamada-" "Hey!" He protetested. I laughed and continued, "And I'm Y/n L/n." Annabeth smiled at me, and then we made small talk. We arrived at the apartment and Hiro and I went to the door, and said goodbye to Percy and Annabeth. Hiro was very tired, which resulted in him forgetting about me by, going inside, locking the door, and relaxing. I smiled at Annabeth and mouthed "boys are idiots sometimes" to her and she smiled and laughed. I banged my head on the door, and Hiro answered the door with a horrified look on his face, and said, "Oh my God, Y/n! I am so sorry!" You just laughed and ruffled his hair calling him a dork. "Hey, wait! What's that big red thing." Percy asked. "Annabeh punch Percy in the arm." You said. "Why?" She asked. "Just do it and you'll see." You responded. She punched Percy and he said, "Ow." Hiro and your's eyes widened and you said, "Quick, get into the apartment before he-" "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal heathcare compainion." Baymax said. "Inflates." You finished. "Baymax, go inside the apartment!" Hiro whiper shouted, and he just said, "Ok Hiro, Hello Percy and Annabeth." "Wha- How..." Annabeth said, her eyes wide. "Come inside and we'll explain." I said.

 **OK GUYS! Sorry if this chapter made no sense whatsoever... I'm new to these Hiro x Readers and watnot. Next chapter I will exlplain what you look like and in like the nxt chapter or in two more chapters, the team will be going to CHB! And I will explain wat your suit does in da next chapter as well. Actually I will make and info chapter to explain everything. OK? BYE GUYS! LUV UR SUPPORT AND JUST WELL... BYEEEE!**


End file.
